


It's Not Stealing, It's Borrowing

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Split Sparks [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Seeker Sibling Death Match, Siblings Borrowing Clothes, Skywarp's Got The Popcorn, Split-Sparks, Twins, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: It's not like it would've been hard to justsend a comm.
Relationships: Slipstream & Starscream
Series: Split Sparks [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612990
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	It's Not Stealing, It's Borrowing

**Author's Note:**

> One of them is trans. I was gonna make it both, but while I'm usually all for deconstructing human social constructs in alien culture, I literally came up with the idea for this whole series two hours ago. So you get to choose. <3

Starscream screeched as the reinforcements streamed through the space bridge and dove for a seeker at the front of the line. "Those are my colors!"

The Seeker threw him to the side and jumped to her feet. "It's not my fault you weren't there!"

Starscream snarled and lunged back at her. "You still should've asked!"

Megatron started forward, but Thundercracker made a noise and intercepted him. "I wouldn't."

"What is their problem?" the warlord growled.

"They're twins," Skywarp said, pulling energon goodies out of his subspace and sitting back to watch. "Spark-split."

"Two Starscreams," Megatron said flatly.

Skywarp snorted. "Don't let Slipstream hear you say that."

Megatron stared at him blankly and then turned on his heel and left. "Comm me when my Air Commander stops acting like a sparkling."

Skywarp turned back to the show, popping an energon goodie into his mouth as Slipstream pinned his trine mate to the deck and yanked back his wings, only for Starscream to flail, throw her off, and go for the optics. "Yeah, it's gonna be a while."

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, I'm doing a [fic giveaway](https://autistic-lesamis.tumblr.com/post/190394946802/25k-kudos-fic-giveaway) in celebration of reaching 25000 kudos! **[Closes Tuesday, January 28, 2020 at 6:30PM PST]**


End file.
